PeacePhoebe and Coop's Middle child
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: just about Peace and her life...not finished.   Also includes the other children, Phoebe and Coop


Peace opened the door to her bedroom and stuck her head out, looking to see if anyone was about before grabbing the arm of her boyfriend and dragging him into the hallway. "Okay, Brad, so if my mum finds us, we were studying, alright, you know what just let me do the talking" Peace and Brad tiptoed down the hall to the staircase where they could her Phoebe, Peaces mum talking on the phone, which just happened to be right next to the door. "Ohh dammit! Ummm… how do you feel about using the window on your way out?" Brad groaned. "Not again Peace, I always use the window, why can't we just go over to mine, or better yet, just tell your parents?" Peace bit her lip. "SHHHHHH….she'll hear you, look next time, we'll go to yours, I promise" she whispered, reaching up and kissing his lips. Brad turned around and marched back in to Peaces room.

Later that day Phoebe walked into her middle child's room. "Whoa, I'm sensing a whole lot of worry goin' on in here, wanna talk about it?" Peace sat up on her bed. "Well….." she started. Phoebe dropped her washing basket by the door and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "Go ahead, don't worry, you can tell me anything I won't freak out, and, if I do, there's always a spare room at Paige or Pipers house." Peace smiled back weakly "Well, I have this….friend, and she doesn't know if she can tell her mom this…secret, because she doesn't know if her mom will still trust her….and I'm just…worried" Phoebe nodded, knowingly. "Well, your 'friend' picked the right family, with ask Phoebe at their fingertips. Well, I think you're…..friend, should tell her mom, because, she never knows what will happen and you never know, her mom might be entirely cool with the secret." Peace breathed in deeply. "Ok, thanks mom." Phoebe sat, waiting for her daughter to continue speaking, but it seemed she had said all she was going to. Phoebe kissed her daughters' forehead and turned to pick up her washing basket.

"Ihaveaboyfriend."Peace blurted out at once, then threw her head into her pillows, facing blushing with embarrassment. Phoebe burst out laughing and fell on the floor clutching her sides. Peace lifted her head back to see her mom. "Mom! It's not funny, why are you laughing at me?" Phoebe wiped a tear away from her eye and tried to regain her composure."It's just that, Prue has had boyfriends since she was about 7 and you're worried about your first boyfriend at the age of 14? Oh darling, you're so cute!" Peace sat up more, frowning at her mom. "You mean its ok? And, you don't think I'm bad?" Phoebe stood up and walked back over to Peaces bed. "It's ok darling, I was just like Prue, I always had a boyfriend in high school, so what's his name, your dad and I will have to meet the guy of course, but tell me, what's he like?" Peace smiled with relief and closed her eyes. "Oh my gosh mom, he's so sweet. He's got brown curly hair and deep brown eyes and he's really tall, but mom, he really cares about me and my feelings, and don't worry, he's not pushy at all, oh and he's an exchange student from Rome...or Paris, I forget which." Phoebe grinned at her child feeling happy inside, but suspicious about the exchange student part. "Invite him over for dinner this evening" she suggested. "Is she stupid mom, I mean if she agrees, you'll have the entire Wiccan community over for dinner and then, she'll have NO boyfriend at all" Prue came walking into the room, dressed in a very small dress and tall high heels. "And where are you going?" Phoebe asked. "Oh Danny's taking me to the movies mom, gosh, get with the programme." Phoebe looked her daughters outfit up and down. "Not in that you're not, anyway it's a family dinner so you can't go out tonight. Hey wait a minute, what happened to ….the other guy?"

"Mom! You're ruining my life! Anyway, Duncan and I are over, since like, this morning " A familiar red heart spread through from the hallway and Coop called out "Pheebs, honey?"

"In here!" she called back.

Coop walked into the room where the majority of his family stood. He took one look at Prues clothes, or lack of, and looked back at Phoebe, who flashed him a look to say _'I've already told her to take it off' _"Prue, please go change" Coop managed to say nicely enough to his daughter, but who returned with a loud screech and the slam of her bedroom door. Phoebe stood up and went up to Coop, kissed his chest and then gave him a big hug. "You have a boyfriend?" Coop asked, eyes bulging as he sensed Phoebe's excitement. "Not me you dummy, Peace...gosh, read my emotions right already" Phoebe laughed, playfully slapping Coops chest. Coops head snapped up to look at Peace, eyes bulging. "What? When? I want to meet him of course."

LATER THAT EVENING

"Brad, my parents want to meet you" Peace whispered down the phone, knowing full well that her sisters were probably listening in through the upstairs extension. "But...I'm busy tonight" Brad replied, stuttering. "Stop lying, I can always tell when you lie, why don't you want to come, I mean, you where pressuring me this morning."

"Things can change...I mean, I don't know if we're rushing things."

Peace bit back her tears."Call me back when you get over yourself JERK"

Peace slammed the phone down and spun around to run into her room, but walked straight into her mom. Phoebe looked at her daughter, stunned. "Maybe he is just nervous." Peace stammered, trying to avoid her mom's eyes. Phoebe's mind raced, trying to think of the best way to tell her child that the guy that she thought was just an exchange student. "Honey, I think he might be a demon"

Peace stared at her mom, shocked. "No way mom!"

**Kay well it's not finished but I will add more later **


End file.
